


Luz a Través De La Oscuridad

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bound, Canonical Character Death, Daniel LaRusso Pov, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso Whump, Daniel LaRusso blind, Daniel LaRusso depression, Daniel LaRusso needs hugs, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Johnny Lawrence worried, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, lawrusso, self blame, self hate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Au: La vida de Daniel LaRusso cambia para siempre después de un accidente, deprimido y solo en la oscuridad alguien vendrá a sacarlo en la profunda depresión en que se encuentra  pésimo resumen
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso & Miguel Diaz, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. La nueva vida de Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración 1 estos personajes no son míos solo el trauma de la historia.
> 
> Aclaración 2 Lamento el occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática como dije. Se me ocurrió esto de repente, este fic. Espero que les guste.
> 
> aclaración 3 lamento la occ de los personajes y la ortografía y gramática no tengo beta perdón por eso

Oscuridad todo lo que veía era negro desde que perdí la vista toda mi vida se derrumbó desde ese accidente automovilístico en que aparte de que perdí la vista también perdí a mi esposa y a mis hijos y no he sido el mismo en ese entonces, perder mi vista hizo que todo se fuera a la basura mis enseñanzas con el Karate se habían ido a quien podía enseñar yo siendo un ciego inútil solo sé que ahora Johnny me venció ahora que él tendría su Dojo y yo tendría que cerrarlo por mi nueva discapacidad.

Johnny Lawrence el hombre que estoy enamorado y a la vez sienta un odio hacia él después de lo que me hizo cuando era adolescente le he guardado tanto rencor y a la vez no por que lo amo a pesar de todo lo malo me hizo no podía odiarlo y como no con esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que tanto extrañare ver ahora que mi vista se perdió.

El doctor me dijo que el golpe que recibí en la cabeza a afectado mucho mis ojos tanto que me quede ciego y al principio reaccioné muy mal tanto que tuvieron que sedarme, además de las muertes de mi familia ahora era completamente inútil.

Perder a mi familia fue un gran golpe para a mi ya no iba escuchar a mis hijos reír o a mi esposa regañarme por cualquier cosa que hacía sobre el karate, en parte fue por eso que tuvimos el accidente estábamos gritando y discutiendo que debería cerrar Miyagi-Do pero yo no podía era una responsabilidad mía en enseñar karate además era un tributo para el sr.Miyagi y en eso en medio de discusión con los niños diciéndonos que dejáramos de pelear en esa no me fijé que un coche se cruzó a lado mío y comenzó a golpearlo hasta hacerlo rodar y que cayera de cabeza y lo último que vi antes de que me perdiera la vista para siempre fue ver las caras sin vida de mi familia después de eso entre en la oscuridad para que nunca más viera la luz.

Sólo de acordarme que por mi culpa fueron que murieron, casi no podía dormir y comer en los primeros días que pase en el hospital, hasta que el doctor me hizo ver que no fue mi culpa que fue un accidente que no se podía evitar.

Pero aun así todavía tenía las pesadillas de la discusión con Amanda y de mis niños gritando antes del accidente, siempre me despertaba con sudor y lágrimas en los ojos y sin poder ver nada sólo hizo peor mis lágrimas este fue mi castigo por la manera que acabo mi familia muerta por mi culpa y siempre viviré con remordimiento en la forma que se fueron mis hijos de dieseis y once años por mi culpa ya no van a crecer y encontrar alguien a quien amar como Sam y Miguel y cuando se entere Miguel estará triste ya me lo estoy imaginando el dolor que el también sufrirá por que soy un completo idiota que por una discusión acabo con su familia y estará arrepentido para siempre.

Y Ahora me encontraba todavía en el hospital, ya que no tenía a quien recurrir mi madre estaba en Italia y no quería preocuparla y que venga a cuidarme además de sentir su lastima a ver que su único hijo se había quedado ciego por su propia estupidez.

Y mucho menos quería que Johnny o su hijo se enterara a de mi discapacidad lo que menos quería eran sus burlas hacia mi, después de todo lastime tanto a Johnny como a Robby a córrelo de mi Dojo la karma si que me llego de golpe y que mejor pagarlo con la muerte de mi familia y mi vista.

Ahora ando aquí todo deprimido ya sea por mi familia o por no volver a ver y que ya no pueda enseñar Karate que platicamente fue toda mi vida y ahora mis sueños estaban rotos y sin esperanzas y lo único quería era morir junto con Amanda y mis hijos, no merecía estar vivo después de todo el daño que les provoque a la gente que más amaba en el mundo.


	2. Johnny  Lawrence viene de visita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel se reencuentra con la persona más inesperada en el hospital

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando ya en mi miserable vida hasta que escucho que unos pasos entraban a la habitación y yo sólo esperando que fuera el doctor, solo él o las enfermeras eran mis visitantes.

\- ¿LaRusso eres tu? – escucho la voz de Johnny y eso hace que mueva mi cabeza donde se supone que iba estar Johnny y me imagino que tendrá una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro a verme postrado en una cama de hospital y como no, nunca vez todos los días a tu enemigo número uno estar en el hospital.

\- Que haces aquí Lawrence y como supiste que estaba aquí – grité enojado lo que me faltaba era tener la presencia de Johnny aquí no me lo esperaba que estuviera aquí y espero que no notara mi discapacidad tenía miedo que se burlara de que estoy ciego y ahora que estoy indefenso me podría atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Por Miguel un día te vio aquí ya que vino a ver a su mamá en su hora de comida y bueno se enteró que Amanda, Sam y Anthony habían fallecido y me aviso que tú estabas en en el hospital y pues vine a verte, y cuánto lo siento Daniel por tus pérdidas mis más sentido pésame se que debió ser muy duro perder a tu familia de golpe – comentó y se escuchaba que su voz se oía de tristeza y se que lo decía en serio y ojalá pudiera ver esa expresión en su rostro.

\- Gracias ahora puedes irte Johnny muchas gracias por la visita – dije tratando de voltearme y esperando que Johnny se fuera pero escucho que sus pasos se avecinaban más a mi y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente mío lo sé por que el doctor a veces sentaba allí para hacerme compañía.

\- Que sucedió Daniel, por que sigues en el hospital te veo perfectamente bien para que este aquí en el hospital – comentó Johnny con tono preocupado de seguro por ver cómo estaba, de seguro noto las ojeras de mis ojos por no dormir bien o que mi cuerpo estaba más delgado cuando me vio por última vez y fueron meses que no nos vimos y claro tuve que adelgazar ya que desde el accidente casi no podía casi comer nada por la culpa, pero no le iba a contestar con la verdad tenía después de todo tengo mi orgullo.

\- No es nada me gusta estar aquí es más tranquilo y sin chicos rubios que me molesten más – comenté fríamente acostando mi cabeza en la almohada me sentía cansado y lo único quería hacer era dormir por días o tal vez para siempre.

\- Ah LaRusso como siempre tu nunca cambias sigues siendo ese engreído presumido desde que me ganaste en ese torneo, no ves que estoy preocupado por ti y Robby también lo está desde que se entero de tu accidente, quiso venir a verte pero le dije que primero quería verte y hablar antes que Robby viniera, por que eres tan testarudo LaRusso – comentó serio Johnny y yo si pudiera verlo estaría dándome una mirada de seriedad.

\- Ah ahora si se preocupan no como hace meses se burlaban de mi y mi manera de como enseñaba mi Karate y las amenazas que me hicieron a mi y la destrucción de mi Dojo, no me hagas reír Lawrence – conteste enojado todavía me acuerdo esos incidentes como hubiera sido ayer Johnny riéndose de mi y yo viendo a Miyagi-Do casi en ruinas por sus estudiantes.

\- En primera fue Kreese fue quien mandó a Hawk a destruir tu Dojo no yo para que quede claro ya que nunca metería con el Dojo de un sensei y en segunda jamás nos burlamos de tus enseñanzas quizás te molestaba con eso pero nunca me burlaría de eso LaRusso – comentó frustrado yo estaba casi en las mismas y más sobre no podía ver esa expresión que tenía en estos momentos.

\- No sé como creerte me has hecho tanto Daño y ya no quiero recibir más así que vete quiero descansar – comenté sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza iba venir con fuerza.

\- No hasta que me creas que nunca haría eso a ti, ahora mírame LaRusso por que me estoy enojando a ver qué no me miras como si no estuviera aquí y eso es muy irritante lo sabes – grito y eso fue la última gota que derramo el vaso de mi paciencia .

\- Eso quisiera si no estuviera ciego Lawrence feliz ahora tienes otro motivo para reírte de mi perdí mi familia y mi vista para siempre y eso significa que tu ganas en tener tu Dojo así que vete – grite enfurecido y sintiendo las lágrimas de caer en mis ojos marrones sin brillo a revelar mi verdad a Johnny pero ya no aguantaba más estando en esta situación y ahora espero que Johnny se fuera y de nuevo estuviera solo como debe ser ahora en adelante.

\- Oh… Daniel no sabía lo que te sucedió y lo siento tanto que te haya hecho enojar no fue mi intención pero es solo que como no me mirabas pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por otra razón, y nunca me burlaría con una cosa tan delicada como tu vista, en serio me preocupas Daniel por lo del Dojo es lo de menos ahora lo único que importa es que estás vivo y al diablo con quien tiene el mejor Dojo tu eres más importante que eso ahora mismo LaRusso – comentó con voz preocupada y entonces siento una mano a la mía y la aprieta con suavidad y yo no la apartó y le devuelvo el apretón.

\- En serio lo dices en serio que te preocupas por mi – pregunto con voz tímida ahora por que no creía lo que escuchaba en los labios de Johnny.

\- Por supuesto que si Daniel y si me lo permites queremos cuidarte entre Robby y yo y no lo hacemos por lástima lo hacemos es por que nos preocupamos mucho por ti– comentó adivinando lo que iba decir.

\- Y por qué después de tanto daño que nos hemos hecho por que quieres ayudarme – comenté nervioso y siento que su agarre se aprieta a mi y sienta su cara cerca de la mía a punto de besarme y yo me sonrojo.

\- Por qué siempre te he amado LaRusso y lo que te hice no tiene perdón lo sé y siempre estoy arrepentido de la forma que te trate en nuestra adolescencia y no hay un solo día para ir deseaba pedirte perdón pero por mi cobardía no lo hice y sobre todo por que tu me mirabas con un gran enojo en tu rostro LaRusso por eso no me anime a pedir perdón, hasta ahora te pido perdón de todo el daño que te provoque la tirada del Barranco la golpiza que te metí con mis amigos y de tu rodilla perdón Daniel y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y entenderé perfectamente bien si no correspondes mi sentimientos románticos hacia ti total quien estaría con el matón que te hizo la vida de cuadritos – comentó eso triste y si lo viera se que tendría esa mirada tristeza y yo llevo mis labios a los suyos y lo beso por que sé que cada palabras me dijo fue verdad y de verdad estaba arrepentido.

\- Te perdono Johnny al principio si estaba enojado contigo por la manera de que te comportaste conmigo pero con el tiempo comprendí que tu también tenías tus problemas y lamento que hayas que tenido que pasarlo solo, así que te comprendo Johnny te perdono de todo el corazón y yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence y sé que ahora vamos a estar juntos claro si tu me quieres a pesar que ahora soy un completamente inútil – comenté con voz rota sin darme cuenta que comencé a llorar en seguida siento que se para de la silla y yo solo espero que con lo que dije se fuera pero en cambio me sorprendió cuando siento su peso a lado de la cama y me comienza abrazarme hasta su pecho y yo lloro en su torso con angustia y de felicidad a saber que ahora tenía a Johnny en mi vida y no solo de enemigos si no como pareja y me besa en mi frente tratando de tranquilizarme.

\- Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo a tu lado Daniel jamás dudes de eso te amo tanto y no eres un inútil, para nada lo eres acabas de perder tu visión y es normal que te sientas así, pero aquí estamos Robby y yo para apoyarte siempre Daniel más a ahora que nos necesitas después de tantas tragedias que te ha pasado aquí estamos para amarte y ayudarte claro si confías en nosotros LaRusso- me pregunto con voz tímida y ojalá pudiera poder ver su rostro llevo mis labios y lo beso y fue en la mejilla escucho que Johnny se ríe a ver qué no le atine al beso pero él mismo se llevó sus labios a los míos y nos besamos.

\- Por supuesto confiaré en ti para cuidarme a ti y a Robby– respondí separándonos del beso y sienta que me abraza más a él y suspiro feliz.

\- Y te juro que nunca mas te dañaré Daniel eres un gran tesoro para mi y no te voy a dejar de nuevo y se que perdiste a tu familia pero déjame curar esas heridas que me dices Daniel confías en en mi después de este juramento que te hago – comentó nervioso yo sonrió por que sé que me lo decía en serio su tono de voz lo delata y se que espera mi respuesta ansioso.

\- Claro que si se ahora más que nunca sé que no me dañarás de nuevo Johnny confío completamente en ti, y estoy sorprendido que me quieras esperar cuando me cure de la pérdida de mi familia, nunca espere eso de ti, y muchas gracias por quedarte a mi lado en estos momentos oscuros que estoy viviendo – comenté con voz ronca sintiendo de pronto ganas de llorar de nuevo y presiento que Johnny lo nota ya que me está abrazando más a su pecho y yo me acurruco en su pecho y sintiendo sus labios en mi cabello.

\- Y lo haré, y juntos lucharemos para que no caigas en la oscuridad Daniel siempre estaré a tu lado para enfrentar estos obstáculos que se avecina nunca te dejare ir – comentó serio y siguiendo con el abrazo y yo suspiro feliz teniendo esos brazos fuertes en mi cintura.

\- Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado Johnny – comenté besándolo y él me corresponde.

\- No gracias a ti por permitirlo aunque estoy enojado de que no me hablaste que estabas en el hospital - lo dijo eso último con un puchero que hizo reírme.

\- En ese entonces lo mejor era no avisarte ya viste que éramos todavía enemigos y pensé que te reirías a verme débil e indefenso estando ciego – comenté sonrojado.

\- Por eso estuviste aquí tres meses sin avisar a nadie – yo solo asentí antes de volverlo hablar – por todos los cielos, yo jamás me hubiera burlado de ti aun así si estuviéramos a punto de golpearnos entre nosotros Daniel en ese momento hubiera estado a tu lado para apoyándote y ayudarte y más que no estuvieras solo durante esos meses además no eres débil Daniel eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido – comentó tranquilo y besando mi frente yo suspiro feliz teniendo a Johnny a fin a mi lado.

\- Lo sé pero tenía miedo y bueno no estaba solo el doctor y las enfermeras me hacían compañía – comenté tímido y si pudiera ver de seguro veía a Johnny rodear los ojos.

\- No es lo mismo Daniel y lo sabes, es mejor con las personas que te conocen – me reprendió besándome en mi frente.

\- Lo sé y te prometo que no lo volveré a ser – comenté con un puchero que hizo que se riera.

\- Créeme lo sé que no lo harás por que ahora me tendrás a tu lado LaRusso y lo estaré por mucho tiempo más que luego te hartarás estar cerca de mi – me respondió besando de nuevo mi frente yo sonrió más.

\- No lo creo he estado esperando esto durante treinta cuatro años para que te puedas deshacerme de mi ahora – comenté sonriendo aun más y sintiendo sus labios en los míos.

\- Más tarde que nunca eres mío LaRusso y ya nunca te dejare ir- comentó Johnny con voz posesiva que hizo que me sintiera caliente.

\- Si soy tuyo y siempre lo seré Johnny Lawrence – comenté sonrojado y escucho que se ríe antes de besar por tercera vez mi frente en menos de cinco minutos y se sentía muy bien.

\- Así es Daniel y yo soy tuyo también seremos un gran equipo juntos que te parece si juntamos nuestros dojos – comentó y eso hizo que levantara la cabeza y miraba donde se suponía estar Johnny incrédulo.

\- Pero qué estás diciendo Johnny- pregunte no escuchando lo que decía y sienta como su mano vuelve a poner mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzará acariciar mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Que es momento de juntar Miyagi-Do y Cobra Kai para que sean uno solo y así podamos enfrentar a Kreese juntos- comentó Johnny.

Yo solo lo pienso es una grandiosa idea pero ahora no ya que soy útil por mi discapacidad.

\- Sería buena idea si Johnny pero yo no te podría ayudar recuerdas que estoy ciego – comenté apartando mi cabeza de su pecho para enfocar mi mirada vacía donde se supone que está Johnny que de inmediato siento sus manos en mi rostro.

\- Lo sé pero yo te ayudaré a ser tus ojos y podrás hacer tus katas, perfectamente y creo que eso te ayudará a mejorar, tú sabes bien que si pierdes un sentido se mejoran tus otros sentidos como el olfato y los oídos, piénsalo Daniel será bueno para nosotros ya no tener esta estupida rivalidad entre dojos además que ya estaríamos juntos piénsalo – comentó besando mi frente y volviendo acostar mi cabeza en su pecho yo suspiro y me acomodo más en su pecho.

\- Tienes razón solo espero que tanto tus alumnos como los míos lo acepten – comenté algo cansado y al parecer lo nota ya que me pone las sabanas en nuestro cuerpo.

\- Ya verás que si Daniel ahora es momento que duermas un poco aquí estaré cuando te despiertes – comentó acariciando mi cabello yo cierro los ojos con cansancio.

\- Te amo Johnny Lawrence – comenté y sintiendo un beso en mi frente sonrió.

\- Yo también te amo Daniel LaRusso –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer


	3. La Nueva Realidad para  Daniel

Cuando tiempo estuve dormido no lo sé solo sé que me desperté con voces en el fondo y abro los ojos para ver interminablemente el color negro.

\- Oh Daniel despertaste – comento Johnny que en ningún momento se ha movido en la cama aunque debo decir que esta cama está más grande del hospital y eso hace que me alarme ya que no estaba en el hospital y me exalto tanto que me separo de Johnny y me muevo hasta caer al suelo gimiendo adolorido.

\- Daniel, Señor LaRusso- dijeron Johnny, Robby y al parecer Miguel también estaba pero yo solo gimo de dolor y enseguida un par de brazos fuertes me levantan del suelo y me acomoda en la cama siendo sujetado otra vez por Johnny comenzando a besar las partes donde me golpe.

\- Estás bien señor L – dijo Miguel después de la caída que me di pero me alarmé fuertemente en no estar en el hospital.

\- Si, pero donde estoy esto no es el hospital – grite con pánico en mi voz y trato de párame pero los brazos de Johnny me tenían bien sujetado y me acerco más a su pecho y yo suspiro furioso a veces Johnny parece un niño y yo su osito de peluche que no lo quiere soltar nunca.

\- Estás en Miyagi- Do, Daniel te traje cuando estuviste dormido, hablé con el doctor y nos dio permiso para traerte a casa amor, ya que ya no tienes heridas visible y estás completamente bien lo siento que no te haya despertado y decírtelo si lo hubiera echo no te hubieras asustado así perdón Daniel – comentó con voz de arrepentimiento por no avisarme y que me haya asustado y yo solo me abrazo a él y le beso en la frente.

\- Esta bien Johnny te perdono gracias por traerme a casa – comenté sonriendo y acomodándome en su pecho.

\- Así que tu y mi papá ya están juntos – comentó Robby y de inmediato me sonrojo por esa pregunta de Robby.

\- Si esta bien para ti por que si no me separo de él – comenté aterrado se me olvidó que quizás Robby no aceptara que fuera el novio de su padre y me están muriendo de los nervios hasta escucho que se ríe junto con Miguel.

\- No para nada, ya era hora que se juntaran a pesar que sean en estas circunstancias señor LaRusso lamento mucho lo de tu familia – comentó Robby hablando despacio como si pudiera romperme más de lo que estaba.

\- Si lamento lo de Sam, señor L yo la amaba mucho de verdad – comentó Miguel y se escuchaba su voz rota estiró mi mano para que se acercara y entonces siento su mano a la mi y la aprieta.

\- Lo sé Miguel no te culpes, Sam no le gustaría verte triste por algo paso así las cosas – comenté con la voz ronca a punto de llorar de nuevo por mis hijos.

\- Pero no te lo mereces, señor LaRusso y además te debo de pedirle perdón ahora de que estás con mi papá, lamento mucho de que no te haya dicho que mi papá es Johnny y también lamento haberte dicho esas palabras hirientes sobre echarme de tu Dojo estaba enojado que por ser hijo de mi padre no me entrenarías jamás deseé que te sucediera esto perdóname por favor – comentó ahora Robby y escuchaba sus pasos hacia mí quitando la mano de Miguel ahora apretaba la de Robby y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Esta bien Robby te perdono se que en el fondo no me lo querías decir por la rivalidad que teníamos y si me desilusioné a saber la verdad de tu origen, pero te perdono pensé que serías como Johnny y no lo eres y yo también lamento lo que te dije en ese tiempo espero que algún día me pierdas perdonar – comenté tímido y arrepentido por la forma que le grite y que se largara de Miyagi-Do siempre tenía pesadillas de eso espero que con eso me pueda perdonar.

\- Te perdono Sensei y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que seas feliz y si eso es con mi papá que así sea – comentó Robby y de seguro tenía una sonrisa en su rostro como me gustaría verlos todos de nuevo pero de nuevo este estupido accidente hizo que perdiera la vista en mis seres queridos y sienta entonces de nuevo mis lágrimas caer en mis ojos.

\- Daniel amor que te sucede por que estás llorando – me pregunto Johnny de seguro viendo mis lágrimas y las estaba limpiando con sus dedos y de seguro que tenía tres ores de ojos mirándome con preocupación.

\- Es que no puedo verlos, me duele mucho en que no pueda ver sus rostros y tus ojos y tu sonrisa Johnny ahora que ya no veo extraño verlos – comenté entre sollozos a saber que nunca los volveré a ver siento como Johnny me abraza más a él y comienza a besar todo mi rostro y yo solo dejo que mis lágrimas me dominen y siga llorando en su pecho.

\- Lo sé me puedo imaginar el dolor que es perder tu vista y no puedes vernos pero hay otras manera en reconocernos y es con el tacto, sé que será imposible remplazar tus ojos pero con las manos puedes reconocernos, se que será difícil pero aquí estaremos juntos para apoyarte ahora ya no estás solo Daniel – comentó tratando de tranquilizar besando mi pelo y mi rostro yo lo único quería era volverlos a ver pero era imposible yo solo me acurruco más en su pecho.

\- Lo sé ahora que los tengo ahora sólo esperaba que fuera por otras circunstancias – comenté con voz ronca de tantas lágrimas y sienta entonces un beso en mi frente.

\- Yo igual esperaba que fuera en otras circunstancias pero no lo fue LaRusso si no fuera por esto ahora mismo de seguro seguiríamos enemistados y no estuviéramos juntos no hubo opción y lo sabes Daniel pero ahora estoy aquí para amarte protegerte y haré todo lo imposible en mis manos para que vuelvas a ser ese Daniel feliz y con esa energía del conejo energizer que no paras de hablar y Harás que nos desesperes pero valdrá la pena por verte sonreír de nuevo – comentó Johnny con voz suave yo solo miro donde se supone que está y lo acaricio con mi mano su rostro no creyendo lo que escuchaba de sus labios.

\- En serio harías eso por mi todos ustedes – comenté tímido y escucho risas. 

\- Claro que si Señor L ya verás que haremos lo que sea para que estés feliz de nuevo – comentó Miguel yo solo levanto la cabeza de Johnny y me enfoco donde podían estar parados Miguel y Robby.

\- Si y te vamos ayudarte en todo todo lo que pidas solo díganos ahora y nosotros te ayudaremos de lo que necesitas – comentó ahora Robby y estaba seguro que estaban sonriendo.

\- Vez LaRusso todo nos preocupamos por ti, por que te queremos y no queremos que sufras más amor – comentó eso yo me sonrojo cuando me llamo amor.

\- Muchas gracias a todo por estar aquí conmigo gracias – comenté con voz rota sintiendo de nuevo mis lágrimas caer pero esta vez de felicidad a ver que si tenía personas que le importaba sobre todo Johnny que me seguía abrazando y besando entre mi pelo y frente.

\- No tienes que agradecer Daniel lo hacemos por que te amamos, ahora todos un abrazo grupal – comentó Johnny y de inmediato tenía brazos rodeándome yo solo reía feliz de que por fin estaba seguro y amado por las personas que más quería en el mundo a pesar que perdí a mis hijos en ese accidente me dio la oportunidad de estar ahora con Johnny y Robby y se que jamás olvidare de mis hijos.


	4. Depresión y amor

Tres meses después 

Han pasado tres meses desde que Johnny me encontró en el hospital y que nos hiciéramos novios y mi vida cambio para siempre.

En primer lugar Johnny y Robby se mudaron conmigo a Miyagi-Do para estar conmigo y cuidarme de que no tuviera accidente en cuando caminaba y yo me sentía como un completo inútil que no podía valerse por mi mismo, pero de alguna manera me sentía bien que Johnny estuviera a mi lado en esos momentos.

Me enseñaron a usar un bastón cuando estaba en Miyagi-Do para caminar por mi cuenta y eso me alegraba tanto de no depender tanto de ellos y no perdieran el tiempo conmigo y tanto Johnny y Robby se molestaron mucho cuando me respondieron que no perdían el tiempo con ellos después de todo ahora era parte de su pequeña familia y eso hizo que llorara y fuera abrazado por ellos dándome beso en mi frente.

También me enseñaron el lenguaje braille y aunque me costó mucho los primeras veces ya podía leerlo y me entusiasmó tanto que ahora leía libros a una velocidad que no lo hacía con un libro normal y escuchaba alegremente a Johnny reírse de mi entusiasmo diciendo que volvía ser ese niño alegre que me conoció por primera vez en la playa.

Con mis clases de karate fue algo difícil enséñales a mis alumnos como hacer sus ejercicios de las katas, no sabía si lo estaban haciendo bien y eso me enojaba bastante pero Robby me estaba explicando como los estaban haciendo además que escuchaba a Johnny como hacerlo de tal manera yo solo tuve que sentarme y nada más oír a Johnny o a Robby mientras enseñaban las clases a mis alumnos y yo otra vez me sentía como un completo inútil y ni siquiera una clase puedo dar que clase de karate soy uno estupido.

Y ahora me encontraba acostado en mi cama llorando, me retiré silenciosamente para que ni Johnny y Robby no se dieran cuenta que desaparecí en medio de la clase de Karate y me fui a esconderme en el dormitorio y comenzaba a llorar por todo, por mis hijos, por mi ceguera que ni siquiera puedo enseñar bien a mis alumnos aunque me dicen que soy su sensei y les encanta mis lecciones aunque no las esté dando están orgullosos de mi y eso hace que vuelva a llorar por que no los merecía tanto a ellos como a Johnny que ahora pasa más tiempo conmigo y eso es por que sé funcionaron los dojos y ahora se llamaba Miyagi Kai y sonaba bien, pero aun así se que le estoy quitando su tiempo a Johnny para estar con un ciego como yo.

Suspiro tristemente y me pongo las almohada en mi cara para callar mis sollozos y pensando en lo miserable que estoy en estos momentos, extrañaba ver a Johnny ver esa sonrisa arrogante y sus hermosos ojos azules, a Robby y su puchero cuando le ordenaba limpiar los autos por parte del entrenamiento, ese recuerdo me hace querer reír y llorar al mismo tiempo eso pasó hace dos años y todavía duele acordar que esos momentos felices con Robby enseñándole mis técnicas ya no se podían a ser por ese estupido accidente.

Y eso hizo que una ira en mí apareciera de repente y me levantara de la cama y me dirigía al baño sin el bastón ya reconocía por pasos donde estaba cada cosa de mi habitación, llegó tambaleante al baño y me paro donde se supone que está en el lavamanos y golpeó el cristal enseguida saco mi enojo golpeando todo lo que mi mano está en su alcance no importa yo si sangraba ya sea mi mano total ya no vería la sangre que irónico de mi vida pero sentía satisfacción a sentir que sangre ya salía de mi puño por el golpe del espejo .

Seguía golpeando todo lo que tenía de mi alcance hasta que siento un par de brazos fuertes abrazándome en mi cintura con fuerza y yo estaba peleando de su agarre, lo único quería era destrozarlo todo por mi miserable vida, pero Johnny me sostuvo en sus fuertes brazos y cuando me quede sin energías en su agarre lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzando llorar de nuevo cuando siento sus manos acariciaba mi cabello oscuro y me besaba la frente con cariño y susurrándome palabras confortantes. 

No sé cuando tiempo estuvimos abrazando hasta que Johnny me cargó y me llevo a la cama y fue rápido por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me comenzó a curar de mi mano izquierda con suavidad poniendo una venda y dando un beso en ella que me hizo sonreír levemente.

\- Oh Daniel que fue lo qué pasó amor – pregunto después de un tiempo de que me curo mi mano y volvió abrazarme en la cama yo tenía mi cara en su pecho.

\- Soy un inútil bueno para nada – comenté triste y me acurruco más en su pecho.

\- Por supuesto que no lo eres por que lo dices Daniel – comentó besando mi frente y acariciar mi cabello con suavidad.

\- Es la verdad desde que estoy ciego solo soy un estorbo hasta con mis clases no puedo enseñar están tu o Robby para ayudarme soy un maldito perdedor discapacitado que ni siquiera poniendo enseñarles karate a mis alumnos - grite sintiendo de nuevo mis lágrimas caer en desesperación desde el accidente solo he estado triste y llorado por mi incompetencia a escondidas de Johnny y Robby para que no se enteraran de como me sentía y no dar más problemas hasta que hoy por fin exploté con toda esta carga y ahora tenía a Johnny Lawrence abrazándome como si me desapareciera de su vista. 

\- Por supuesto que no eres un estorbo Daniel como puedes decir eso amor, eres la persona más amable y comprensiva que he visto además que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y Robby también, así que nunca vuelvas a decir eso LaRusso, sé que ahora estás todavía dolido por tu ceguera y no vales nada pero eso no es cierto, tu vales todo y a pesar que no puedas enseñar bien aquí tienen tus alumnos que están a tu lado y te admiran tanto con o sin ceguera Daniel, por qué le enseñaste lo mejor que puedes, ademas siempre Me dicen que tu eres su favorito cuando los entreno y eso es algo imperdonable para mi cuando me lo dicen en la cara – paro de hablar tantito a ver que comenzaba a reír por su comentario y sienta un beso en mi frente – vez eso es lo que me gusta de ti verte reír y sonreír no todo triste mi amor – termino yo solo me acurruco más a su pecho.

\- Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo Johnny hay días que me siento así de deprimido y hoy finalmente explote a ver lo inútil que soy en no poder ayudarte a ti y a los niños que por un momento pienso que solo soy una carga para ti y Robby y lo siento tanto de verdad que me esfuerzo pero no puedo lo siento por no ser la pareja que quieres que sea y solo cause problemas lo lamento tanto Johnny- estaba divagando y lo sabía por la forma que hablaba hasta que Johnny suavemente puso su mano a mi boca para que parara mis palabras nerviosas.

\- Desde cuando te sientes así y dime la verdad Daniel y para aclarar no eres y nunca serás un problema para Robby y para mi te amamos escúchame bien Daniel LaRusso te queremos tanto y nos duele ver que pienses así de ti nunca eres y serás un estorbo y un problema para nosotros eres una gran persona LaRusso y no me arrepiento en enamorarme de ti ningún solo instante te amo Daniel así que dime cuánto te sentiste así para poder ayudarte amor – comentó serio yo solo beso su pecho.

\- Desde hace meses me he sentido deprimido y uno quería preocuparlos por ser solo un problema para ustedes lo siento si ya. No soy ese Daniel que conociste cuando era aun adolescente y ahora soy un completo inútil lo siento Johnny- comenté con nuevas lágrimas y enseguida siento que me abraza más a él y me besa en mi frente con suavidad.

\- Nos hubieras dicho Daniel y como dije no eres un problema y estorbo lo hacemos por que te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti esto iba ser para otro momento pero no hay opción después de que tienes tanta inseguridad a ti mismo es momento de que lo tengo que hacer – comentó Johnny yo levanto mi mirada confundido donde se supone que está y en seguida noto un anillo en mi dedo anular y sienta lágrimas comenzar a caer en mis ojos.

\- Johnny esto es lo que pienso que es – comenté sollozando y siento su dedo poniéndolo en mi boca para que lo dejara hablar y yo solo asiento.

\- Daniel desde la primera vez que te vi en la playa mi vida cambio para siempre desde que te conocí y aunque al principio me comporté como un completo imbecil contigo ya sea que te hice la vida de cuadritos siempre estuve enamorado de ti y como no hacerlo con esos ojos de Bambi que tienes y esa sonrisa inocente que siempre iluminabas mis días más oscuros cuando no me veías y cuando pasó el torneo quería acercarme a ti pero por mi cobardía no pude amarme de valor para hablar contigo hasta que tuvo que pasar treinta cuatro años después para que nos volviéramos hablar y en cuando te vi de nuevo en LaRusso Auto mis sentimientos por ti renacieron y aunque quise decirte mis sentimientos estabas casado y me mirabas con odio, así que los volví a ocultar por miedo que supieras mi enamoramiento por ti y te alejarás de mi odiándome aun más pero luego pasó lo de tu accidente y verte en esa cama mirando tu mirada vacía, triste sin esperanzas de vivir me hizo romperme el corazón por que tu Daniel LaRusso eres todo alegría y luz pero cuando te vi así sabía que tenía que hacer algo no debía dejarte que te consumieras en la oscuridad así que me arme el valor y decirte cuánto te amo desde que nos vimos y me sorprendió bastante tu respuesta que correspondías mis sentimientos ese fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida y ahora que somos novios quiero pedirte Daniel LaRusso que si te quieres casar conmigo prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte hasta que la muerte nos separe, no dejare que alguien mas te lastime o que te insulten por tu discapacidad prometo los golpeo antes que te puedan herirte con sus palabras, así que Daniel LaRusso te casarías conmigo – termino decir y yo estaba ya con lágrimas en mis ojos por millonésima vez el día de hoy no podía creer que Johnny Lawrence me haya perdido matrimonio ojalá pudiera ver esa expresión en su cara pero por mientras lo beso pero veo que calcule mal y le bese por la barbilla por que sé rio y luego dirijo sus labios a los míos y me beso yo le correspondo el beso desesperado no esperando esa pregunta por parte de Johnny.

\- Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo Johnny Lawrence siempre espere este momento desde que nos hicimos novios y yo te prometo que también te amaré para toda la vida gracias por aceptarme a pesar que estoy ciego muchas gracias por amarme aun así – comenté separando del beso y seguía llorando entre lágrimas de felicidad, sintiendo sus dedos limpiando mis lágrimas para darme un beso en mi frente para luego abrazarme en su pecho.

\- Y lo haré siempre Daniel ciego o no yo te amo aun más por eso, por que estás tratando de superar adelante con esta discapacidad y siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor como me dejo de llamarme Johnny Lawrence- comentó y nos besamos por que ahora se que nunca más estaría solo tenia a Johnny que me amaría por el resto de mis días a pesar de que estoy ciego me ama aun más no sé qué hice para merecerlo pero se que ahora más que nunca con Johnny a mi lado se que lo superaremos juntos y con eso soy completamente feliz teniendo a mi próximo marido conmigo.


	5. Secuestro

Han pasado ya cinco meses desde qué Johnny me pidió matrimonio y yo no podía con la felicidad de que ya soy su marido, nos casamos hace un mes en la playa y todos nuestro amigos y alumnos vinieron en la boda yo había estado vestido con un traje negro y Johnny un traje Blanco me imaginaba lo muy guapo que se veía vestido así todo de blanco y yo de negro.

Aun no podía creer que era su esposo y desde ese día cambio completamente, Johnny ha estado conmigo todo ese tiempo cuando venía a mis depresiones por no poder ver allí estaba a mi lado abrazándome y consolándome con sus palabras y besos, me hacía el amor con una delicadeza como si fuera de cristal y me rompería en cualquier momento yo no podía dejar de tener una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro cuando llegaba nuestros orgasmos, nunca pensé que Johnny fuera tan bueno en la cama.

Nunca pensé qué Johnny en el fondo era una persona blanda, en vez del matón que alguna vez pensé que era en su adolescencia, Johnny me había contado todo de su infancia y allí comprendí que él tuvo que pasar un mal tiempo con su madre y su padrastro Sid y yo lo consolaba cuando notaba su voz triste lo que más me dolía además de la pérdida de mis hijos y mis ojos es escuchar a Johnny triste y y yo. Lo consolaba con abrazos y besos ambos éramos personas rotas y entre ambos nos estamos reparando.

Ahora me encontraba en mi habitación deprimido ya es como la tercera vez por semana que sigo en depresión , hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada solo dormir y esperar que este día acabe pronto, Johnny ahora debe de estar con Miguel y Robby de pesca, me invitaron que vaya pero yo deserte la idea diciendo que estaba cansado y que iba dormir aparte que soy un puto ciego e iba estorbarlos en la pesca, yo supongo que Johnny lo sospechaba por que podía sentir su mirada antes de decirme que iban a volver a las 6:00pm con los pescados para la cena.

Es que todavía no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo con esta ceguera sé que debo de estar feliz que estoy vivo pero a veces pienso en mis hijos y Amanda que pensarían de mí después de que me volví a casar con quien fue con el chico que me intimidaba lo hubieran aceptado Sam y Anthony no sé pero ahora lo único que deseaba era estar con ellos y abrazarlos pero estaban muertos y nunca más los volveré a ver.

Siento de pronto que las lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlos en mis ojos vacíos, ya no sé que me pasa conmigo yendo cada día depresión y es peor todos los días para estoy llorando y tengo a Johnny consolándome que era normal que estuviera llorando todo el tiempo yo lo detestaba mucho por que siento que molesto tanto a Robby a Miguel cuando viene de visita o a Johnny por todos mis llantos aunque ellos me dicen que no les molesta en absoluto aun así me siento culpable que se preocupen tanto por mi.

No sé cuánto estuve así hasta que siento unas manos gruesas y eso me espanta ya que no son la de Johnny y volteo la cabeza donde puedes estar el intruso.

“Quien anda aquí” pregunte con voz nerviosa, a lo desconocido ya que no podía ver nada sobre todo al intruso.

“Vaya, vaya entonces es verdad el gran talentoso Daniel LaRusso ha quedado ciego lo tenía que ver por mis propios ojos” comentó la voz desagradable de Kreese que hizo que me entrara un pánico en mi interior al saber que nuestro peor enemigo sepa que estoy ciego y puede hacer lo que sea en mi contra.

“Pues ya me viste así que vete y no vuelvas”comenté con voz de miedo y Kreese lo noto ya que se rio con una fuerza descomunal que hizo que me diera escalofríos en mi espalda.

“Oh no… Sr. LaRusso tengo muchos planes para ti y no debo de aprovecharlo estando tu ciego es mi oportunidad de tener a Johnny de regreso a Cobra Kai” comentó con una voz de llena de maldad y de inmediato siento que sus manos comienzan atarme los tobillos creo que con una cuerda y eso me alarmo y de inmediato comienzo a luchar pero enseguida siento su peso encima y me inmoviliza hasta que pudo atarme las manos atrás de la espalda y yo ya estaba a punto de llorar otra vez esto no está pasando que Kreese está a punto de secuestrarme.

“Por favor Kreese no lo hagas te arrepentirás, Johnny te encontrará y te hará pedazos en secuestrar a su marido…mmmphhh”supliqué y en seguida siento que me pone una mordaza de bola en mi boca hasta estirarla para que no pudiera hablar y yo solo gimiera incoherencia y si pudiera ver de seguro que tendría una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

“Calladito te vez más bonito LaRusso lo sabes y no te preocupes sé cómo defenderme de ese traidor de Lawrence espero que disfrutes estando tu nueva vida conmigo y ahora es momento que tomes la siesta” comentó y enseguida siento un golpe duro en la cabeza haciéndome perder el conocimiento mi único pensamiento es que Johnny me rescataría con eso ya no supe más de mi.


	6. Revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avenencia: violacion en este capítulo.

No se cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que abro los ojos, como siempre veía negro, cuando vuelvo en si siento que mis muñecas están colgadas con unos grilletes al techo, de seguro ese maldito me colgó, para que no pudiera moverme y también los notaba en mis tobillos las cadenas sentía mi cuerpo desnudo y eso hizo que me entrara pánico, por que no sé qué haría con mi cuerpo este desgraciado y todavía tenía esta estupida mordaza en mi boca y sintiendo impórtente como salía saliva de mi barbilla.

Todavía no podía creer que el loco de Kreese me secuestraba para traer a Johnny a Cobra Kai, pero sé perfectamente que Johnny no se rebajaría para volverse a unir, él me ama como yo lo amo a él solo espero que pronto me rescate de la garras de Kreese.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así encadenado y gimiendo en mi mordaza, hasta que escucho que pasos se avecinaban y yo solo la trago saliva en mi mordaza creo que es la primera vez que deseó que haya perdido la vista para no ver a este estupido y su sonrisa triunfante, escucho que sus pasos se paran y no se como lo sabía pero estaba en frente de mi.

“Vaya con que ya despertaste de tu siesta princesa que te parece tu nuevo hogar o cierto no puedes ver por que estás ciego cariño” comentó burlándose de mi y de mi discapacidad y yo siento que nuevas lágrimas caían en mis ojos “te voy a quitar la mordaza cualquier insulto o algo contra mi te amordazó de nuevo estábamos claros” comentó enojado y yo solo asiento con la cabeza antes de sentir su manos quitándome la mordaza.

“¿Por que lo haces?, si sabes bien que ¿Johnny nunca aceptará en regresar a tu Dojo” pregunte entre serio y enojado y entonces escucho su risa de nuevo.

“No si, te tengo como mi prisionero Sr.Larusso si va volver a mi, después de todo como dijiste eres su esposo y no creo que te dejaría en mis garras al menos que no te ama de verdad” se rio de seguro a ver mi cara de incredulidad que tenía en estos momentos, por supuesto que Johnny me ama me lo ha demostrado mil veces que me quiere y más cuando me hace el amor, sólo de pensarlo hace que me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

“Por supuesto que me ama y ya verás como te va a patearte el trasero” respondi firmemente no perdiendo las esperanza de que Johnny me salvara de este imbecil.

“Como digas lastima que no puedas ver, esos acontecimientos verdad LaRusso ¿por cierto que se siente estar ciego?” – continuo diciendo y entonces huelo a cigarro de seguro que predio su puro y ese olor es tan desagradable.

“Que te importa, para que te rías de mis desgracias no te lo dire nunca” conteste furioso tratando ya de ignorarlo volteando mi cabeza a lado, pero no me lo permitió ya que me lo agarro con fuerza y hace como si lo estuviera mirando.

“Ah, pero yo lo sé todo Princesa, que te voy a confesar, que yo fui que provoqué el accidente en donde viajaban tu y tu familia, lástima que ellos murieron por tu culpa pero estar ciego es tu peor castigo por dejarlos ir contigo en el auto” confeso y yo siento que lágrimas caían en mis ojos y una ira se consumiera en mi, este desgraciado no solo me arruinó la vida si no mato a toda mi familia.

“Eres un maldito desgraciado, si me querías ver muerto entonces me hubieras dicho y hubiéramos luchado, en vez de que mataras a mi familia eres un cobarde hijo se pu…- no termine decirlo, ya que siento la mordaza de bola de nuevo en mi boca estirándose más mis labios que y sentir como lo abrocha con demasiada fuerza sacándome un gemido ahogado y si pudiera ver ya lo hubiera fulminaron con la mirada.

“Te lo dije muchacho insultos a mi, ibas a estar amordazado te los advertí Sr.Larusso” me contestó con voz furiosa de seguro a ver toda mi mirada enojada y yo solo gemía disgustado al saber ahora de nuevo me hizo callarme, pero no podía evitarlo él provocó que mi familia muriera y mi vista jamás me perdonare por involucrar a mi familia en el karate siento nuevas lágrimas caer en mi rostro.

“No estés así de triste princesa es lo que te mereces, por todo el daño que provocaste en el pasado tu lo entiendes verdad” comentó acariciando mi cuerpo desnudó con sus dedos yo solo gemía derrotado no podía creer que me tenía en sus manos.

“Mmmphhhh” gemía triste y desesperado que lo único quería que acabara toda esta tortura.

“Y ahora mereces un castigo, pero no te preocupes seré gentil contigo princesa”y en una de esas me agarro desprevenido y metió su polla en mi entrada sacándome un gemido de dolor y si no hubiera sido por mi mordaza se hubiera escuchado, no podía creer que al final Kreese también me iba violar, ya se me hacía raro que estuviera desnudo desde que me desperté, este desgraciado no solo quería de Johnny de regreso con el, sino también quería violarme el muy desgraciando.

“Mmmphhh” gemía más fuerte, cuando sentía como me embestía con una fuerza que estaba seguro que estaba sangrado en mi entrada, mientras luchaba con los grilletes sin éxito además que me sostenía fuertemente en sus asquerosas manos.

“Siempre quise hacerte mío princesa no sabes lo hermoso que es tu cuerpo siempre lo quise tener, cuando eras un adolescente pero en esos tiempo eras menor de edad para mi cariño, pero ahora te tengo en mis manos y no te dejare ir pronto, Johnny se tardará mucho en buscarte princesa así que tendremos tanta diversión para nosotros” comentó burlándose de seguro a ver cómo estaba llorando y gimiendo incoherencias por mi mordaza, yo no podía creer que todo este tiempo el enfermo de Kreese añoraba de mi, desde que era un adolescente ¿que pensara Johnny?, cuando sepa que su sensei me violo me aceptará así suyo de nuevo o se divorciará de mi esos pensamientos hace que más lágrimas caían en mi rostro.

“Pero qué sucede princesa no te gusta como estoy haciéndote el amor, no tienes por que llorar si quieres voy más de prisa para que te corras” comentó burlándose y con comenzó a embestirme con una fuerza que no pensé que tuviera, yo lo único quería era morirme a saber que ese desgraciado marco mi cuerpo para siempre.

“Mmmphhh” gemía que se detuviera, que me dolía todo, pero sabía que él muy desgraciado lo está disfrutando por la forma que ríe.

“Oh te encanta no es así, no te preocupes te encantará cuando me corra dentro de ti y serás marcado por mí ahora me perteneces Sr. LaRusso” comentó sonriendo, en una de esas alarga su mano y toca mi polla, eso hace que abra mis ojos vacíos y comience a gemir para mi horror de placer.

“Así me gusta escucharte se que te gusta no es así mi princesa quieres correrte no” comentó con su burlona voz, moviendo fuertemente mi miembro y yo ya no podía más estaba a punto de correrme en su mano.

“Mmmphhh” supliqué que se detuviera pero con mi mordaza salía incoherencias además que, ya sentía más saliva saliendo de mis labios.

“Eres mío Daniel y quiero que lo repitas me entiendes princesa ¿quiero saber a quien perteneces?” comentó furioso y enseguida siguió embistiendo con fuerza, yo seguía llorando sin parar me tenía en su poder y no pude más que obedecer para que terminara esta tortura.

“Mmmmphhhhh”decía que soy suyo lo repetía tanto que más saliva caía en mis labios y algo tuvo que ver en mis ojos vacíos y derrotados que se apiadó de mi.

“Así es princesa eres mío y te prometo que te cuidare muy bien ahora puedes córrete” con esas palabras, su polla toco mi próstata e hizo que me corriera gimiendo su nombre en mi mordaza de bola y sintiendo su líquido en mi interior, yo solo quería morirme ahora que era marcado por Kreese de por vida, cuando se paro de correrse se apartó de mi con brusquedad que me saco un gemido de dolor y sentía ya sea su líquido o mi sangre caía en mi trasero que solo hiciera que sollozara deseando morirme en estos momentos.

“Que buena princesa te comportaste tanto que te dejare descansar, no sin antes darte algo de tomar” comentó acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un perro y quitando la mordaza me daba de beber agua y no pude evitar decir.

“Eres un enfermo cuando Johnny se entere te va dar la mejor paliza de tu vida” comenté con voz ronca del llanto y de seguro que tiene una sonrisa en el rostro ya que se ríe.

“Pues ya veremos pero ahora eres de mi propiedad te marqué Sr. LaRusso y no creo que ahora Johnny boy te acepte ahora que eres mío” comentó triunfante besando mis labios y de inmediato lo muerdo y claramente te debo de darte una lección con esa boca que tienes” y con eso me vuelve a poner la mordaza de bola y gimoteó sumiso y derrotado a ver qué otra vez me amordazó y se que me lo merecía por morderle pero se lo merece por todo el daño que me hizo.

“Eso te pasa por morderme, y mañana espera lo que se te avecina princesa nos vemos mañana” me comentó riéndose antes de besarme en mi frente y dejarme solo colgado en el techo y solo miraba oscuridad y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no creyendo lo qué pasó.

No podía creer que acababa de ser violado por Kreese en un millón de años pensé que acabaría siendo abusado por ese maldito degenerado, que siempre me quizo desde mi adolescencia y se le cumplo el sueño y yo lo único que deseaba era morirme y tengo un miedo horrible de Johnny, que pensara que su sensei me violo me amara o dejara de amarme y me pedirá el divorcio solo con esos pensamiento lloro hasta caer en la inconsciencia, por la violada de Kreese mi único pensamiento es Johnny antes de que dejara que más oscuridad me consumiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer se agradece mucho qie lo hayan leído completo


	7. El rescate

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que me desperté gimiendo de dolor cuando abro los ojos obviamente no puedo ver nada, siento que algo metálico me estaba golpeando en mi espalda y lo único que hacía era sacar gemidos ahogados por mi mordaza.

“Buenos días princesa como dormiste” comentó burlón mientras seguía golpeándome con lo que tenía en su mano.

“Mmmphhh” gemí tratando decir que parara pero con las escupida mordaza no podía y lo único que hago es cerrar mis ojos.

“Oh… no LaRusso no te vas a dormir vas a sufrir tu castigo por todo el daño que provocaste desde niño o se te olvida la manera que me humillabas cuando ganaste los dos torneos pues no ahora vas a pagar por todas las humillaciones que pase” comentó a gritar y enseguida sus golpes se hicieron fuertes yo no paraba de gemir y llorar por tanto dolor no solo le bastó para violarme, si no que me va golpear más Johnny por favor ven a rescatarme pensé desesperado.

“Así me gusta verte todo herido así pensarás dos veces por meterte conmigo Sr.LaRusso ahora que pagues las consecuencias de una vez” siguió golpeando y yo solo gemía en mi mordaza estaba a punto de caer desmayado de dolor, hasta que de pronto escucho pasos que se acercaban y de inmediato se pararon los golpes a mi cuerpo y escuchaba entonces golpes y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y aunque veía negro sabía que Johnny estaba aquí .

“Ah hola Johnny Boy llegaste tarde para la fiesta supiste qué yo acabe violando a tu marido, lastima que no estuviste allí fue maravilloso hacerlo gemir de placer” soltó Kreese riendo y de nuevo lagrimas caían en mi ojos al saber que Johnny ya se enteró de mi violacion, y ahora me dejara, entonces siento que dos pares de manos comienzan a quitar mis grilletes y yo me asusto por que peleo con los grilletes .

“Tranquilo Sr. LaRusso somos nosotros ahora estas a salvo nadie mas te hará daño” comentó Robby y por primera vez me sentía al salvo y eso fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de perder la conciencia ahora a salvo con Johnny y los niños.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente hasta que siento una mano acariciando mi oscuro cabello que abro los ojos y como siempre veo negro y suspiro resignado.

“Daniel ya has despertado tremendo susto que nos pusiste a todos” comentó la voz de Johnny y entonces fue real Johnny me salvo y ahora estaba en sus brazos abrazándome con cuidado mi cuerpo, me dolía todo sobre todo mi entrada de seguro me llevaron al hospital y me curaron pero en el fondo estaba roto.

“¿Que pasó?” pregunte con voz ronca y enseguida Johnny apartó sus manos de mi por unos segundos para pasarme una botella de agua y yo comienzo a beberla, cuando la termino me la aparta y vuelve a poner sus manos en mi cintura y yo me acuesto en su pecho sintiéndome por primera vez seguro en mucho tiempo.

“Que él desgraciando de Kreese te secuestro por dos días, te golpeó y te violo no pudimos llegar a tiempo, cuando supimos donde estaba gracias a Miguel que vio sospechoso a Kreese que entraba en un departamento abandonado allí supimos que te tenían cautivo y en cuando entramos estábamos en shock apenas estabas consciente colgado del techo, amordazado y mi ira creció a ver todo tu cuerpo herido sobre todo tus partes íntimas y me fui en contra del Kreese hasta dejarlo muerto, ahora mismo debe estar en el hospital para luego irse a la cárcel, por secuestró y violacion allí pasara lo que le resta de su miserable vida, cuánto lo siento lo que tuviste que pasar con Kreese si hubiéramos sabido que su plan era secuestrarte no nos hubiéramos ido de pesca, cuando llegamos y no te vimos sabía que algo malo había pasado y no nos equivocamos; un día después Kreese nos envió un video de ti desnudó y amordazado estaba inconsciente allí en ese mismo instante lo quise matar, perdón por no llegar a tiempo Daniel” termino decir con una voz de tristeza y si pudiera ver sabría perfectamente que sus ojos estarían llenos de culpa y lágrimas y yo solo me abrazo más a él.

“Entonces me seguirás amando a pesar que fui violado por Kreese y por supuesto que te perdono, yo sabía que me salvarías eres mi héroe junto con Robby y Miguel muchas gracias” comenté llorando no esperando que Johnny me hubiera salvado de Kreese y que estaba a salvo ahora en sus brazos y sentía que me abraza más a él.

“Por supuesto que si Daniel te amo y para nada eso es tu culpa, sólo de ese desgraciado que nunca más te tocará más, te amo Daniel y voy a curarte y a cuidarte de que nadie mas te vuelva a lastimar por que te amo tanto como no tienes idea no por nada nos casamos confías en mi para repararte amor mío” comentó besándome en mis labios y yo le correspondo el beso ansioso.

“Por supuesto que confío en ti Johnny y lo haré siempre te amo tanto y ojalá pudiera verte de nuevo y decírtelo viéndote” comenté triste eso último jamás se me va a olvidar que haya perdido mi vista por culpa de Kreese y eso hace que llore de una manera alarmante que asusto a Johnny.

“Daniel qué sucede amor por que lloras así no creo que sea por tu vista o si” comentó preocupado yo solo lo abrazo más a mi él no sabía lo que había echo Kreese.

“En parte mi vista lo perdí por Kreese, él provocó el accidente donde viajaba con mi familia él fue que los asesino me lo confesó antes de que me violara” confesé triste y si pudiera ver hubiera visto el rostro de incredulidad de Johnny para luego enojado enseguida me abraza más a él.

“Que desgraciando maldito lo bueno es que ya no va volver a ser daño pero debemos de ir luego a la policía para denunciar el intento de asesinato y que mató a tu familia le darán mas años de condena por lo que hizo Daniel” comentó serio y besando mi rostro limpiando mis lágrimas en ellas y yo sonrió un poco por su gesto.

“Lo sé al menos ya no nos tendremos que preocuparnos por este idiota y de nuevo Gracias por salvarme la vida”respondí bostezando y escucho que se ríe y me besa en mi frente.

“Lo hice, por que te amo y siempre te voy a salvarte por que eres mi esposo ahora duerme un poco que apenas dormiste dos horas y necesitas descansar” comentó y yo cierro mis ojos.

“Estarás aquí conmigo verdad” pregunte temeroso y sienta su risa en mi oído y un beso en mi frente.

“Siempre Daniel” ahora duerme que yo espantaré las pesadillas.

“Te amo Johnny Lawrence” comenté y antes de quedarme dormido escucho las palabras que hacen que sonría.

“Yo también te amo Daniel LaRusso”.


	8. Esperanza

Han pasado seis meses desde que Kreese me secuestró y me violo que mi vida cambio para siempre.

Johnny en ningún momento me dejo solo cuando tuve que ir a terapia a superar mi violacion y aunque fue difícil salí adelanté ahora ya podía hacer el amor con Johnny, pero muy pocas veces una vez al mes si tuviera suerte que no entrara en pánico.

También Johnny y Robby estaban conmigo cuando tenía las pesadillas de Kreese violándome me abrazaban y me decían que estaba a salvo que nadie mas me iba hacer daño y quería creerles pero mis pesadillas decían lo contrario.

Con mi ceguera ya me acostumbre,Ya casi no me deprimía en no poder ver ya que ya podía moverme más e independizarme yo solo, alrededor de nuestro hogar y eso me alegraba bastante en volver tener esa energía que tenía antes y Johnny y Robby lo notaban ya que se reía de mi entusiasmo, cuando comenzaba hablar demasiado rápido y comenzaba divagar sin parar y Johnny solo decía.

“Vez Robby, ya Daniel es el Conejo Energizer que tanto necesitamos en nuestra vida” ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara de tal manera que hizo reír maa Johnny y a Robby y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragaría por completo.

Y a pesar que supere que seré ciego aun extrañaba ver las sonrisas y los ojos de Johnny y Robby pero aun así estaba feliz por tenerlos en mi vida.

Ahora estaba meditando después de la clase de hoy les dije que hicieran sus katas a los alumnos y fue un éxito, por lo que me dijo Robby y me alegro tanto que mis alumnos sigan aprendiendo mis técnicas con ayuda de Robby.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve meditando hasta que siento unos brazos en mi cintura y eso hizo que sonreír solo Johnny haría eso cuando estaba meditando.

“Hola” comenté dándome la vuelta y buscando sus labios para besarlos y él los une a los míos y nos besamos.

“Hola LaRusso te veo de muy buen humor.” comentó acariciando mi pelo y yo sonrió aun más.

“Si por que ahora tengo a mi lado esposo mío” comenté sonriendo y besando sus labios sin parar.

“Yo soy el más afortunado en tenerte Daniel y te tengo una maravillosa noticia que no pararas de hablar” comentó y de seguro de que tenía esa sonrisa que me enamora como quisiera verla de nuevo.

“Ah si y cuál es esa noticia que hablas Lawrence” pregunte curioso y más cuando me sienta en su regazo y pone mi cara donde se suponía que estaba la suya pera ver mi reacción.

“Que fui hoy a un oculista especializada y me dijeron qué hay una pequeña esperanza para que puedas volver a ver, solo tienen que ver qué tan dañados están tus ojos pero lo mas probable es que vuelvas a ver con una operación” comentó con tono de preocupación yo de seguro que tenía los ojos grandes sorprendidos no esperando eso y en seguida lo beso por que lo más quería era volverlos a ver.

“Por supuesto que quiero vamos mañana a qué me revisen y si se puede que me operen pronto no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacerme con esta noticia” comenté con lágrimas de felicidad en mi rostro y en seguida escucho su risa antes de volverme a besar.

“Lo sé Daniel y ya verás que todo saldrá bien te lo prometo” y con eso nos volvimos a besar.

Después del beso me llevo al cuarto cargando y me acuesta en la cama con cuidado y comienza a desvestirme.

“Quiero que me hagas el amor” comenté no podía más después de darme la noticia de que por fin podía ver necesitaba que me haga suyo.

“Como usted ordene capitan LaRusso” comentó y de seguro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro antes de volver a besarme, lleva sus manos y sus labios a mi cuerpo tocando y besando en cada rincón, ya estaba jadeando de placer a sentir su boca en todo mi cuerpo sobre todo cuando llego a mi polla comenzó chuparla que hizo que viera las estrellas en mis ojos vacíos.

“Oh…Johnny” gemí su nombre cuando comenzó a chuparla y estaba seguro que se estaba riendo con mi polla dentro de su boca y enseguida noto como uno de sus dedos comienza a entrar a mi entrada con suavidad, sacándome gemidos de placer y más cuando toca mi próstata “por favor Johnny no pares” comenté tartamudeando de placer sintiendo más ese dedo dentro mío y en segundos añade otro dedo para estirarme más yo no podía dejar de gemir hasta momentos después los quito de mi entrada y yo gimo tristemente y creo que lo nota ya que separa su boca de mi pene y vuelve a besarme en mi boca con mi semen en su boca que hizo que me endurezca más y gimiera en su boca.

“Tranquilo Daniel ahora viene la mejor parte de que serás mío, estás listo amor” comentó y escucho una tapa abrir y de seguro es el lubricante y estaba untando su polla.

“Si… Johnny quiero ser tuyo ahora” gemí de placer cuando noto que su polla comenzaba entrar en mi trasero y tuve que llevar mi manos a su espalda y sujetarme con fuerza en el momento de la incursión y yo gimo de felicidad cuando ya está dentro de mi “Oh… Johnny” grite su nombre al momento que entró.

“Ese es mi nombre no lo gastes” comentó riendo y yo solo araño en la espalda por ese comentario.

“Deja de bromear y follame ahora si no dormirás en el sofá lo que resta del mes” comenté furioso y si pudiera ver su expresión de estos momentos de seguro que era de terror por la amenaza que le di.

“Como usted ordene amor solo ya que no te enojes conmigo” comentó con voz triste que hizo que me riera, pero no pude reírme más, ya que comenzó a moverse dentro de mi haciendo que volviera hacer mi concierto de gemidos en una de esas lleva su mano a mi polla para acariciarla y eso hace que gima fuertemente.

“Johnny creo que me voy a venir si sigues así” comenté entre gemidos y sienta su boca de nuevo a la mía y me besa, mientras me seguía embistiendo y moviendo su mano en mi polla veía casi literalmente las estrellas.

“Entonces qué esperas amor mío puedes córrete amor, eres mío que no se te olvide Daniel”comentó con voz posesiva y eso hizo que gimiera aun más si fuera posible.

“Si soy tuyo siempre seré tuyo” comenté y estaba a punto de llegar hasta que escucho su voz de nuevo.

“Como yo soy tuyo esposo mío ahora es momento que llegues mi amor” y con eso su polla toca otra vez mi próstata con fuerza que hace que me corra en su mano.

“Johnny” grite su nombre cuando siento que orgasmo llego y siento que él también llega por que siento su esperma en mi interior y comienza a gemir mi nombre, cuando termina se aparta de mi y rápido trae toallas para limpiarnos y yo tenía una estupida sonrisa en mi rostro contento de que me hiciera el amor y sobre todo que quizás volverá a volver a verlo, siento entonces una toalla comienza a limpiarme, para después sentir los brazos fuertes de Johnny a mi alrededor y hace que me acerque a su pecho y yo sonrió feliz mientras me acurruco en sus brazos.

“Ya veo lo feliz que estás amor, estás contento que te haya echo el amor” comentó besando mi cuello y yo le doy más acceso levantando mi cabeza.

“Si Johnny, me encanto que me hicieras tuyo de nuevo” comenté sonriendo y besando su pecho.

“Así me agrada saber que todavía soy bueno para ti LaRusso” comentó bromeando pero sin dejar de besarme ahora en mi frente me sentía seguro en estos brazos que no me quería apartar de ellos nunca.

“Lo sé quien viera que el gran Johnny Lawrence fuera tan bueno en la cama” comenté riendo y de seguro que tenía una cara de incredulidad en su rostro.

“Y tu lo notas, para que te hagas el inocente Daniel” comentó besando de nuevo a mi boca yo le correspondo feliz.

“Lo sé no es por nada que me enamore de ti, solo espero que el doctor nos dé esperanzas de volverte a ver tengo miedo que me diga que no es así se me rompería el corazón si no pudiera verte de nuevo Johnny” comenté cambiando el tema con miedo de que quizás al final no se puede reparar el daño en mis ojos en eso siento que Johnny me acerca más a su pecho y me besa en mi frente.

“Ya verás que si Daniel no pierdas la fe y si no puedes ver aun así te amare por el resto de mi vida, por que te amo y siempre lo haré LaRusso” comentó con voz tranquila yo solo me acuesto más en su pecho hasta escuchar su corazón que me estaba empezando a adormecerme.

“Tienes razón y yo también te amo y gracias por estar a mi lado siempre” comenté bostezando y cerrando mis ojos vacíos y sienta otro beso en mi frente y comienza acariciar mi cabello con suavidad.

“Y lo haré hasta la muerte nos separe ahora duerme amor mío que yo velaré tus sueños” comentó Johnny con voz suave y eso fue lo único que escuché antes de caer dormido con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


	9. Buenas noticias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo muchas gracias por leer

Al día siguiente fuimos y fui recibido con el Dr.Cooper y revisó mis ojos con cuidado y yo sostenía mi mano nervioso por que se tardaba mucho en dar su diagnóstico.

“Y bueno doctor tengo las esperanzas de volver a ver o no” comenté nervioso y Johnny lo notaba ya que me agarro con fuerza mi mano.

“Si, al parecer no se te dañaron tanto tus ojos pero con esta operación si vas a volver a ver Sr.Larusso” comentó y yo sentía que lágrimas de felicidad caían en mis ojos no creyendo lo que escuchaba por fin podía poder ver a Johnny y a los demás.

“Gracias muchas gracias y para cuando me pueden operar se puede hoy mismo o para cuando ya quiero poder verlos” comenté divagando feliz y tanto el doctor y Johnny se rieron de mi expresión debía ser muy cómica, pero es que estoy muy contento que de nuevo volveré a ver a Johnny.

“Para hoy si quieres sr.Larusso solo tengo que atender a cuatro pacientes más y hago la operación en la noche que es cuando más disponibilidad tengo”comentó y yo solo me levanto y trato de agarrar su mano para sacudirla.

“Gracias de veras gracias” comenté entre sollozos.

“No tienes que agradecer se nota lo mucho que quieres volver a ver a los seres que más amas en este mundo además se nota lo mucho que amas a tu marido y harías lo que fueras por el” respondió y de seguro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Aquí estaremos doctor y de nuevo Gracias” comentó ahora Johnny que seguro que se paro y sacudir su mano a él para luego retíranos para que en la noche sea la operación, ahora estábamos sentados en la sala de espera y llegaron Robby y Miguel cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

“Estoy feliz por ti señor L. Por fin nos podrás vernos” comentó Miguel al parecer estaba sonriendo por su tono de emocionado.

“Si y ya verás que será un éxito esta operación y podrás vernos aquí estaremos para apoyarte” comentó Robby apretando mi mano.

“Muchas gracias muchachos estoy algo nervioso que tal si esto no funcione” comenté temeroso y enseguida siento la mano de Johnny a la mía.

“Ya verás que saldrá bien el doctor dice que las posibilidades de ver son altas no te desanimes amor”comentó Johnny llevando sus labios a los míos yo le beso.

“Tienes razón Johnny no debo de perder mis esperanzas gracias” comenté y sostengo aun más su mano.

“Así se habla Daniel no hay que perder las esperanzas aquí todos vamos a estar para ti y ya verás que pronto nos verás tanto que no dejarás de hablar de tanto que vas a poder ver” comentó Johnny y de seguro que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y yo me sonrojo.

“No digas eso que me harás sonrojarme” comenté rojo y escucho tres pares de risas que hace que mi sonrojo aumente de forma alarmante.

“Ya lo estás Daniel y te ves hermoso así que no tienes por que ocultarlo” comentó riendo y llevando sus labios a los suyos y no podía evitarlo sus labios eran un vicio que jamás se me quitaría de mi sistema. 

Estuvimos aquí, hasta que el doctor vino y me llevo al quirófano pero antes me despedía de Johnny y de los niños.

“Ya verás que todo saldrá bien mi amor aquí estaremos para cuando despiertes te amo” comentó Johnny acariciando mi rostro y besándome yo le correspondo el beso.

“Así es ya verás que todo saldrá bien y podrás volver a enseñar Karate” comentario Miguel y Robby al mismo tiempo.

“Muchas gracias chicos y Johnny yo también te amo” comenté besándolo de nuevo antes de que el doctor me llevará lejos de mis seres queridos.

De inmediato me hizo quitarme la ropa y me puso una bata de hospital, me ayudó a subirme en una cama y en seguida me puso anestesia y en segundos caí dormido no sin antes escuchar que cuando despertara estaría todo bien con esas palabras me duermo.


	10. Una nueva oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí está el final y gracias a las personas que lo leyeron

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido hasta sentir unos dedos acariciando mi cabello que hizo que abriera los ojos y otra vez veía negro pero eso es por que tenía una venda en mis ojos y yo volteo donde se supone que estaba la mano que me acariciaba.  
-  
“Hey Daniel como te sientes amor” me pregunto Johnny con un tono de preocupación en su rostro y yo le sonrió cansado.

“Un poco atontado” respondí y escucho risas alrededor.

“Es normal que te sientas así estuviste dormido doce horas” comentó el doctor yo solo me sorprendo bastante ya que no me lo esperaba que durmiera tanto con la anestesia “estás listo para ver si salió exitosamente la operación” comentó y yo sentía nervio hasta que siento la mano de Johnny en la mía y eso me hace tener valor. 

“Si”comenté nerviosamente.

“Esta bien te voy a quitar la venda y cuando diga que abras los ojos lo hables Sr.Larusso entendido” comentó y enseguida asiento con la cabeza por que se me fue el habla por lo nervioso que estaba, enseguida noto que comienza a quitar la venda y las gasas en mis ojos “ahora con mucho cuidado abre los ojos” continuó diciendo y yo solo trago saliva y comienzo abrir poco a poco mis ojos y lo primero que veo son unos hermosos ojos azules que tanto extrañe y el rostro de Johnny mirándome preocupado, siento las lágrimas de mis ojos cayendo por fin después de tanto tiempo podía ver a Johnny a Robby y a Miguel ambos mirándome con preocupación en su rostro a ver qué no decía nada “y bien Sr.Larusso nos puedes decir si ves o no” continuó diciendo el doctor de cabello pelirrojo y veo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa adivinando que fue un éxito la operación y solo necesitaba mi confirmación.

“Por fin puedo ver gracias doctor muchas gracias” grite de felicidad “puedo volver a verte Johnny, ahora puedo ver tu hermoso rostro que tanto extrañe, también a ti Robby y Miguel puedo ver como han crecido en los últimos meses ” comenté divagando feliz y veo qué todos suspiran de alivio y de inmediato Johnny me besa y yo le correspondo el al fin lo podía ver cuando nos besáramos.

“No hay de que señor LaRusso me alegro que puedas ver y más por ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, pero ahora me retiro ya mañana te daré el acta de salida” comentó y yo asiento con la cabeza y vemos como se retira del cuarto.

“Por fin amor, te puedo ver estás más guapo que antes” dije entre lágrimas y acariciando su rostro con suavidad y veía que sacaba esa sonrisa que era dedicada a mi.

“Estoy muy feliz también Daniel ahora si estamos completos te amo Daniel LaRusso” comentó y lleva sus labios a los míos y yo gustosamente lo recibo con tanto amor.

“Muchas gracias a ti Johnny y a ustedes chicos por estar siempre a mi lado en todos los malos momentos que pase por mi depresión muchas gracias” comenté sonrojado y veo como se acercan Miguel y a Robby con una sonrisa en el rostro.

“Lo hicimos por que te queremos señor LaRusso y siempre estaremos allí para apoyarte siempre” comentaron los adolescentes y me abrazaron y yo le correspondo el abrazo, cuando se apartan Johnny se acuesta a lado de mi cama para atraerme a su pecho y yo suspiro feliz ahora me sentía completo con mi vista de nuevo.

“Y muchas gracias a ti Johnny, por no darte por vencido de mi, luchaste mucho para que saliera en la depresión, aguantaste todos mis humores, mis quejas y me salvaste de las manos de Kreese no sé cómo agradecértelo lo que hiciste por mi” comenté llorando de nuevo, observo que me sonríe y me acerca más a su pecho y me besa en mi frente.

“Lo hice por que te amo Daniel y pasaste por muchas tragedias, pero siempre estaré a tu lado para amarte, cuidarte y protegerte de que nada malo té pase y a pesar que tuviste que pasar por obstáculos saliste adelante y estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu esposo nunca me arrepentiré en pedirte matrimonio LaRusso” termino decir y yo no podía parar de llorar por sus palabras.

“Te amo Johnny Lawrence y yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo” confesé sonrojándome y veo que los tres me sonríen.

“Lo sé y es por eso que te amo Daniel LaRusso y siempre te voy amar” comentó a punto de besarme.

“Yo también te amo Johnny Lawrence para siempre” y con eso sellamos nuestra declaración con un beso.

Y a pesar que había perdido a mi familia y mi ceguera y con Kreese que me violo y me torturo si no fuera por esas tragedias, que me pasó ahora no estaría con El amor de mi vida, mi salvado con Johnny Lawrence de mi amado esposo que me ama y me protegerá siempre de que nadie mas me haga daño y ahora con mi vista de vuelta ahora seré completamente feliz a lado de Johnny y su hijo Robby.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas Gracias por leer


End file.
